


Agridulce

by Moon_Loveless



Category: The Rasmus
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Loveless/pseuds/Moon_Loveless
Summary: Lo prefieres a él, adornando la poca magnificencia de un hotel cualquiera, con su largo y blanco dorso desparramado sobre la cama, su corto y rubio cabello dándole destellos a la almohada.Aki Hakala/Lauri Ylönen (The Rasmus)
Relationships: Aki Hakala/Lauri Ylönen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Agridulce

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Escribí este shot hace mucho para mi querida Zahiel, fandom sister, lo borré de otras plataformas y apenas lo encontré en mis archivos, lo subo porque se me hace bonito y me da calorcito en el corazón.

Aki Hakala/Lauri Ylönen (The Rasmus): Agridulce.

_“Break this bittersweet spell on me, lost in the arms of destiny. Bittersweet...”_

Era extraño porque de entre todas las felicitaciones que habías recibido, canciones de cumpleaños en diferentes idiomas, el amor incondicional de tus fans, entre muchas otras cosas más, ésa es la que más te incomoda y sabes muy bien el porqué.

Prefieres los cumpleaños en medio de la gira, algunos tragos y un cigarrillo tras otro, madrugadas entre canciones y mañanas entre resacas, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y el lápiz para ojos casi hasta las mejillas, lo prefieres por encima de una cena formal donde todos visten saco excepto tú, que llevas puesto unos jeans rotos por encima de la rodilla y una playera azul, porque no hace frío y porque lo prefieres.

Pero sobre todo, lo prefieres a él, adornando la poca magnificencia de un hotel cualquiera, con su largo y blanco dorso desparramado sobre la cama, su corto y rubio cabello dándole destellos a la almohada.

La manera en la que te pide que digas su nombre en el momento más crucial del sexo, el mismo que evocas como una plegaria, primero muy bajo y pegada a su oído y después como una súplica desesperada, a gritos y con los ojos cerrados.

Sales de tus ensoñaciones cuando el brindis llega y hay que chocar las copas, desearte muchas cosas buenas y demás hipocresías, porque en su mayoría son amigos de Paula y sabes que están ahí en un mero acto diplomático, tu pequeño te ha regalado una bufanda gris, para que la uses en los días fríos de gira y eso simplemente te partió el corazón, porque a final de cuentas sabes que no se merece que estés ahí sólo en cuerpo, porque la parte más soñadora, irreal y poco lógica de ti está con Aki. Quizá desde que se despidieron momentáneamente, o quizá se fugó mientras dormías y aterrizó en su regazo, quién sabe.

No has recibido una llamada de él, a pesar de ser tu cumpleaños, y sabes perfectamente el por qué, por tu absurda resolución de decir sí a la idea de Paula, para que pasaras esa celebración con ella y tu hijo. Es por eso que no has querido abrir el paquete que llegó por la mañana, porque de inmediato supiste de quién se trataba, cuando viste la caja decorada con el rostro de Björk, porque nadie te conoce mejor.

Por eso, aunque te niegues a hacerlo, llega la noche y la velada termina y hasta te ofreces a acostar al pequeño, y ves en él un poco de ti, pero aún más de la mujer de la que estabas enamorado, o creíste estarlo, descubres también que no eres el único que ama la pizza y ella te reprocha diciéndote que sabrías más cosas si pasaras más tiempo con ellos.

Apagas la luz de la habitación y suspiras cuando su pequeña vocecita dice tu nombre seguido de un simple “buenas noches”.

Tomas la pequeña caja en el camino de regreso, también tomas tu cerveza y la cajetilla de cigarros que descansa sobre la mesa, hay más regalos por abrir, pero esos no te interesan, sólo quieres hacer una pequeña pausa en el balcón, porque llevas sintiendo esa extraña sensación todo el día.

Te acomodas como puedes en esa pequeña silla y dejas todo excepto la caja en la mesita de centro y suspiras una vez más, no sabes dónde está Paula, aunque supones que acompañó a sus amigos abajo, pero eso en realidad no te importa una vez que abres el regalo de Aki y de inmediato el recuerdo de sus ojos azules te golpea en un lugar del alma que no sabías que tenías.

Él sabe que hubieras preferido un colgante, o algo diferente, pero ese anillo plateado tiene un pacto silencioso, _“Keep it unreal”_ es lo que tiene grabado dentro lo que grita mil cosas dentro de tu cabeza, cada acorde, nota y melodía. Y ahí estás, mirando tu pálida mano que ya tiene puesta el anillo, la aprietas hasta que tus nudillos se tornan más blancos que lo usual mientras esperas firmemente que él tenga puesto el suyo, aún cuando ni siquiera sabes si existe otro.

Enciendes un cigarrillo y apuras tu cerveza, antes de tantear tu móvil en tu bolsillo y decidirte a presionar la pantalla y llamarle. No sabes qué hora es, aunque supones que es tarde, escuchas un par de timbres al otro lado de la línea y le das otra calada, dejando que el viento se lleve lo restante; un pánico irracional casi te hace colgar el teléfono, pero escuchas su voz, ligeramente adormilada y quieres gritarle por ser tan malnacido, porque en vez de llamarte decidió enviarte una cajita por correo.

Dos palabras son las que te dice: _Feliz Cumpleaños._

Y aunque sientes esa sensación agridulce recorrerte todo el cuerpo, sonríes, porque eres el más feliz de todos los idiotas.


End file.
